XY056
* Closed * * }} One for the Goomy! (Japanese: デデンネがんばる！ヌメラのために！！ Do Your Best, Dedenne! Do it for !!) is the 56th episode of the , and the 855th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 15, 2015 and in the United States on March 28, 2015. Blurb When our heroes take a break on the way to Coumarine City, Team Rocket attacks! Everyone is separated in the chaos, leaving Meowth stranded with Serena and Bonnie (and Ash’s Goomy). While pretending to help, Meowth leads the group straight to Jessie and James! Serena and Pancham step up to take them on, and with the help of Bonnie and Dedenne, they’re victorious. But during the battle, Goomy gets frightened and goes off to hide. Dedenne follows Goomy’s slimy trail through a rocky tunnel—and discovers the little Dragon-type Pokémon facing off against Team Rocket on the other side! Dedenne immediately leaps into the battle, protecting Goomy until it can no longer stand, and then Goomy finds its courage and stands up for Dedenne. Just when it looks like the two are about to fall into the villains’ clutches, our heroes show up to send Team Rocket blasting off once more. The new friendship between Dedenne and Goomy is cause for celebration, as the journey continues! Plot Continuing their journey to Coumarine City, and stop at the lake for some relaxation. They send out all of their Pokémon to join in. Ash introduces his newly caught to the other Pokémon as they all greet it. tries to walk up to Goomy, but it hides behind as states that are weak against . is sure that Goomy will be friends with Dedenne soon. As everyone is having a good time by the lake, shows up in their balloon and releases a net catching everyone, but not , , and . After the motto, the heroes see their foes getting away with the Pokémon. Not letting them get away, Ash tells Pikachu to use , but James sends out to block with . Clemont helps out by telling Chespin to use , but Jessie sends to block with sending the pins on the river. James tells Inkay to use Psybeam again, causing the river to move in waves. Some lily pads move, revealing and . Annoyed, the Lotad and Lombre attack Team Rocket and send them blasting off again. While running away, , Dedenne, Goomy, Pancham and Bonnie get separated from Ash, Fennekin, Pikachu and Clemont. gets separated from Jessie and James, meeting up with Bonnie and Serena. Ash sends out his to look for the others. Meowth is able to trick Serena and Bonnie by acting good before being evil once more. Bonnie, however, is able to see through the ruse. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Dedenne try to use the electricity from their cheeks to try and find each other. Meowth decides to touch Dedenne's cheeks, but ends up getting electrocuted, much to the delight of Bonnie and Serena. Goomy begins to nibble on Pancham's ear and sunglasses. Pancham gets annoyed and Meowth translates Pancham's words for Bonnie and Serena. Soon, Inkay appears and Meowth reunites with Jessie and James. Jessie is not happy with Meowth, addressing him as a "little scamp" and demanding to know where he had been. While Pumpkaboo, Pancham and Dedenne battle Team Rocket, Goomy flashes back to the destruction of its former home before sliding away. Dedenne goes down a hole to find Goomy, but it actually doesn't go down the hole, and gets spotted by Team Rocket. Jessie is unable to handle Goomy, and in the process, Fletchinder spots everyone. Ash and Clemont, along with Pikachu, Chespin and Fennekin, reunite with the rest of the gang. Serena hugs Fennekin, overjoyed to have her beloved Pokémon back. Meanwhile, Jessie has Goomy pinned down and James is looking at its final evolved form, on his computer. Goomy tries to get away and Jessie has Pumpkaboo use on it. The attack is stopped by Dedenne, who shields Goomy. Goomy, seeing Dedenne fight for it, begins to lose its fear over the Antennae Pokémon. As it had done before, Goomy uses Rain Dance on Jessie. Bunnelby defeats Pumpkaboo with before Ash calls for the grand finale, instructing Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Team Rocket is sent blasting off again. Ash and his friends then walk on to Coumarine City, with Dedenne and Goomy now being friends. Major events * Ash's Goomy gets over its fear of and befriends . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple; flashback) * (×2; flashback) * (×2; flashback) * (×2; flashback) * (on James's computer) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * reads the title card. * The title card for this episode focuses on for the only time. * V (Volt) is used as an insert song in this episode. * This is another time where Pokémon Quiz segment features a Pokémon that has already been featured. In this case, was featured 52 episodes ago. * The dub title is a reference to the 2012 crime-comedy film . * This episode marks the first time Bonnie commands Dedenne in battle, helping Serena battle Team Rocket while they were separated from the group. ** Although Dedenne battled in An Appetite for Battle!, Bonnie did not actually give a command in that case. * This episode contains a reference to Go West Young Meowth: when Bonnie asks how he learned to talk, Meowth is ready to tell her the story behind it, but she loses interest as soon as Meowth mentions that the story is long. A nearly identical situation happened in So You're Having a Bad Day!. ** This is also reminiscent of a scene from A Hole Lotta Trouble, where Max also asked a similar question from Meowth and then proceeded to ignore his answer. * While he is sending out , James says, "Inkay, launch!" This could be a reference to , where a character would say the name of their monster, followed by "launch". Errors * When is showing the other Pokémon his newly captured , the muzzle on Serena's Fennekin is yellow instead of white. * When the Pokémon are falling out of Team Rocket's net, Fennekin's nose is colored white instead of black. ** In the next frame, 's feet are colored white instead of yellow. * Between escaping from the rampaging and and finding Dedenne protecting Goomy from , disappeared. * When starts complaining about Goomy nibbling its ear, Pancham's mouth doesn't move at first yet it's making a sound. * When Dedenne is waking up and sees Goomy, its body is completely colored light-purple. * When Ash, Clemont, Pikachu, and Fennekin move out, Fennekin makes a noise but her mouth doesn't open. File:XY056 error 2.png|Fennekin's muzzle error File:XY056 error a.png|Fennekin's nose File:XY056 error b.png|Hawlucha's feet error File:XY056 error 3.png|Goomy's bottom body error Dub edits *The title card segment in the dub focuses on Bonnie instead of Dedenne. **This marks the second time the title card in the dub focuses on Bonnie, the first one was in Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!. **This is the first time in the XY series that the title card is different in the dubbed version, but does not focus on Ash. **In the Italian, Dutch, German, Finnish, Swedish and Polish dubs, as well as the airing of the English dub in the UK, the title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Dedenne or Bonnie. He also reads the title instead of Bonnie in these dubs. Bonnie still reads the title in Castilian Spanish, Italian, German, Polish, Dutch, Finnish, Swedish and Brazilian Portuguese dubs. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |th= |tr= |he= |}} 056 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanasaki Category:Episodes directed by Takeyuki Yanase Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes animated by Yōko Sano Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Dedenne Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth de:Eins zu null für Viscora! es:EP860 fr:XY056 it:XY056 ja:XY編第56話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第56集